Various capacitive touch panels on the market employ an open electric field structure, and capacitive touch panels are just manufactured by utilizing the principle that an open electric field is prone to be interfered externally. A capacitive projected touch panel is constructed by adding two sets of induction lines (X, Y), which exist in different planes and are vertical to each other, and drive wires, and because X, Y induction lines are constructed in different surfaces (or in the same surface but insulated at the crossings), capacitance nodes will be formed at the crossings thereof; when current passes through one of the induction lines via a drive wire, the other layer of induction lines will be connected with an electronic loop for detecting the variation of capacitance value. During operation, a controller successively supplies current to the drive wires in different layers, thus a specific electric field will be formed between each node and the induction lines, and when a finger or a touch media approaches, the controller rapidly detects the variation of capacitance value between the node and the induction line, thereby determining the touch location.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a transmissive capacitive touch panel, and FIG. 2 is a functional diagram of a transmissive capacitive touch panel. Generally, for determining whether the touch panel can work normally after being assembled into a module, it needs to test whether the resistance of each induction line in the two sets of induction lines set vertically on the capacitive touch panel is normal. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the following method may be used to test a capacitive touch panel in the prior art: connecting a shorting bar 10 to the end of the induction line, and obtaining the resistance and capacitance by measuring the head of the induction line and the shorting bar.
However, the method has the following defects, for example, a space needs to be reserved for manufacturing a shorting bar on the base substrate, thus, many spaces will be wasted on the base substrate, and the shorting bar needs to be cut off, and when short circuit occurs between the induction line to be measured and its adjacent induction lines, the resistance value measured by this method will still be normal, thus abnormal resistance cannot be sensed.